


The Foretold Visitor

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, M/M, Seer Ignis, Vampire Gladio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12575084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: Every reading Ignis did, no matter the manner, predetermined his guest's arrival. He knew to expect him.He knew to be prepared when the vampire lord would come for him.





	The Foretold Visitor

A faint knocking on Ignis' door roused him from his rest. The rain pounded against his window, and he initially thought he had imagined the noise, until it repeated. 

He tied a robe around his lithe form, and moved to the door. His cabin was secluded, and the blind soothsayer always knew when to expect guests.

The fates had foretold this guest, the certainty of his arrival, just not the certainty of the date. 

Ignis had prepared for him regardless. He opened the door, the scent of lingering incense in his home immediately overpowered by the scent of rain, and the muddy soil outside. 

"Good evening." 

He greeted his guest. He made no efforts to hide his condition, his scarred face and glazed over eyes illuminated by the moonlight. He stared straight, not certain where to focus his gaze. 

"Good evening. Are you the soothsayer?"

"I am." Ignis tilted his head up slightly in the direction of his visitor's voice. 

"May I come in? I'd like a reading." 

"Of what manner?" 

"Whatever you're best at." 

He heard a smirk carried on his visitor's voice. 

"Mn. Very well, Sir."

Ignis reached his hand out. He took his visitor's hand, and held it. 

"You're cold as death. Please, come inside." 

His visitor's lips spread in a smile, enough to bear his fangs.

"Thank you, soothsayer." 

Ignis moved smoothly through his cabin, despite his sightless state. He settled before a short table, sitting. He gestured for his guest to sit across from him. 

"Shall I light a candle for you?" 

"Don't trouble yourself. The moon is full, and lighting the table plenty." 

Ignis paused, and nodded. He knew his cabin. 

Knew the moonlight couldn't filter that far from the windows. 

Knew his guest didn't need the candle to see, regardless. 

"As you wish."

He pulled the deck of tarot cards from the corner of the table, and held them in his hands. 

He spread the cards and held them out to his visitor. 

"Choose one, Gladiolus."

"You know my name?" 

Ignis' response was quiet. 

"Yes. Also, I know why you are here." 

Gladio smirked again. He teleported behind the soothsayer, and wrapped an arm tight around the blind man. 

Ignis didn't fight. His breathing was calm as he felt the man's breath against his neck. 

"You know I want you." 

"I do." 

"For your power." 

"Yes..." Ignis placed the cards on the table, and let his hands fall to his lap. 

"You'll stay with me, and be my consort." 

Ignis felt Gladio's lips press to the side of his neck. He felt tears spill over his cheeks, but didn't know why. He didn't feel upset, or scared. He reasoned his body knew better than his nerves did. 

"...yes..." His voice came out shaky. 

He felt Gladio lean him back, and the tip of his tongue lap up his tears. 

"You are breathtaking, little seer." 

Ignis swallowed hard. 

He had known to prepare. All of his readings told him the same. Change. Death, rebirth. The end of his life. A new beginning. He had come to terms with it. It had been foretold that the vampire lord would find him regardless of his attempts to avoid his fate. He accepted it.

He had invited him in. 

He felt Gladio's lips press to his throat again. Felt him suck gently to make his neck tender.

Ignis felt his lips part, and the hot breath before the sharp pain of Gladio's fangs. 

He jerked slightly in his grip, before resting back against him, and closing his blind eyes on his life.

**Author's Note:**

> This was initially written as a kinktober drabble and never ended up being posted. Please let me know if you'd like to see it continued, and have a happy and safe Halloween, Samhain, All Hallow's Eve, or whatever else 'the void to the spirit realm is weak' holiday you may celebrate.


End file.
